The Shattered Window
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka get into a fight and they fall in love. ( other things happen between that just cant tell you)


The Shattered Window

**HEY GUYS THIS IS NINICAMARILLO WITH A NEW HURT,DRAMA LOVE STORY THAT IS AWESOME PLEASE CHECK OUT MY LATEST ANISOKA STORIES LIKE Tortured by Pirates and Captured by Darth Maul PLZ REVIEW AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU. I WILL BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY CALLED THE JEDI BALL ITS WHERE AHSOKA AND ANAKIN GO TOGETHER FOR THE JEDI BALL SO FOLLOW ME ITS GOING TO BE AN ACTION PACK ROMANCE.**

**AHSOKA'S P.O.V**

Its happening again my master is killing Sigerians. I hated when he did that but I know why because Sigerians are slave owners and Anakin used to be a slave. Im in a chaotic battle field and people killing other people. Me and my master ran up to the Sigerians and we were ready for a bloody battle.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

Ahsoka and Anakin ran to the sigerians and Anakin anger sparked inside him. Anakin started slashing sigerians with blood on him. Ahsoka looked at him slashing them and she cried. She wasn't paying attention. A sigerian came up behind her grabbed her by the neck he got her lightsaber. Anakin ran over there and slashed his head off with blood slashing on Ahsoka's face. She screamed and fell to the ground. Anakin grabbed her light saber and handed it to her. Anakin didn't say a word and started to slash sigerians like there was no tomorrow. Ahsoka cried as he watched her master slash sigerians in half. Ahsoka started to beat up sigerians but not enough to kill them. Anakin got mad at Ahsoka and slashed all those sigerians in half. The battle was done and the republic won!

Ahsoka cried and walked away without a word. Anakin was really mad at her. Anakin grabbed her " Ahsoka whats the matter with you why weren't you focused!" Ahsoka got in her speeder and drove back to Corasant. Anakin flew his hands up in anger and followed her. Ahsoka landed her speeder and ran to her dorm crying. She ran into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at her face.

" Ahsoka whats wrong?" She didn't answer and ran to her dorm. Anakin landed and ran to her dorm he saw Obi-Wan in a confused look. " Have you seen Ahsoka Master?" Obi-Wan nodded and pointed to her dorm. Ahsoka ran into her room and locked the door and hid under her bed because she knew that Anakin was coming. Anakin went to her door and tried to open it but it was locked.

" Dammit Ahsoka open this damn door!" he banged on it and then he used the force to unlock it. Ahsoka gasped slightly. Anakin entered the room quietly. Anakin went into the bathroom and she wasn't there. He went to the side of her bed where her feet were under the bed. Ahsoka didn't know he was there. Ahsoka sighed in relief. Anakin grabbed her leg and pulled her out under the bed she screamed. Anakin grabbed her from her shoulders and yelled at her.

" Ahsoka why did you run away!" Ahsoka had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ahsoka pulled out of his arms. " I ran away because you were slashing Sigerians! Blood was splashing everwhere including on me and you!" She yelled dropping to the floor. Anakin got mad and threw her up and threw her on the bed. " Ahsoka the Sigerians are the enemy! Hatred is not the jedi way!" He yelled making Ahsoka cry harder. Ahsoka got mad she got up wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes and when she opened them her crystal blue eyes were gone they were now a ruby red. Anakin gasped and the sight of Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

My eyes grew a ruby red instead of a blue. I got so mad I had to say this. " Hatred? Hatred! That's all you ever know now all that's in you is hatred!" My masters hand grew into fists. " Enough Ahsoka!" I shook my head. " I thought you loved me but all I know now about you is hatred!" My master was getting really mad.

**Third P.O.V**

Anakin got so mad he punched Ahsoka in the face. She screamed in pain and fell and broke the patio window. She tripped over the patio rail and she fell over. She caught the patio rail and was dangling 100 feet. She screamed in horror. Ahsoka's face was covered in blood and a bruise to her cheek bone to nose. She screamed and cried.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I ran to Ahsoka saying to my self what have I done? " Ahsoka!" I cried with tears in my eyes. I grabbed her by my hand. Ahsoka was slipping out of my hand. " Im so sorry Ahsoka!" I cried in horror. Ahsoka slipped out of my hands and screamed as she fell to the grassy ground of the Jedi Courtyard. I tried to help her but it was to late. " Ahsoka NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Ahsoka landed on the grassy floor not moving just silent. I was heading to the courtyard but I bumped into Master Plo Koon. " Wow Skywalker whats the rush?" I knew that I was dead.

**THRID P.O.V**

" Wow Skywalker whats the rush?" Anakin froze with tears coming out of his eyes like a waterfall. Anakin took a deep breath. " Ahsoka fell out of her balcony I think shes dead." Plo koon eyes went round. " No not Ahsoka whyyyyyyyyy!" He cried. Anakin ran with Plo behind him they found Ahsoka still not moving. Plo cried and so did Anakin. Plo put her body on his lap and cried. She was still breathing. " Plo shes alive!" They picked her up and carried her to the med bay and laid her down on the table. They asked them to leave the room so they did and they sat down as the droids worked on her. " So what happened anyway Skywalker?" Shit he thought im dead. " I hit Ahsoka causing her to fall off the balcony." Plo gasped and used the force to throw him on the wall. " Why the fuck would you hit her you sun of a bitch!" Plo kicked him in the nards. Anakin screamed in pain. " I didn't mean to she was insulting me and I lost control. I punched her and left the bruise to her nose to cheek." Plo got very mad and punched him in the gut. " Your pain is not enough to compare to Ahsoka I love Ahsoka shes like my own daughter." Anakin sat down. " Im sorry Master Plo I love her I don't know why I hit her." Plo nodded. The medical droid walked toward them. " How is she?" Anakin asked. " She will be fine there are just a few scratches and bruises nothing serious. She wants to see someone so called Anakin?" Anakin jumped a little because he was surprised that she wanted to see him after what he done to her.

" That's me Im Anakin." The droid led him to Ahsoka. She was awake and she was pretty even covered with bruises. Ahsoka looked at me then looked away. That's not a very good sign. Anakin sat down next to her she looked at me with that bruise that he gave her. " Master Im so sorry." Ahsoka said with tears in her eyes. " No Ahsoka Im sorry I had no right to hit you its my fault your hooked up to a IV." Anakin hugged her. " I love you Snips." Ahsoka smiled. " I love you too Skyguy." They kissed for the first time. Ahsoka got out of the hospital and spent the night at Anakin's dorm. Her bruise from Anakin's fist was gone from yesterday. She went to the refresher and changed into her night clothes. A black aeropostle shorts that said sexy in the back and a red tank top. She came out with Anakin sitting down and looking at her. " Well you look…ugh… comfortable." He chuckled. She hopped in the bed and cuddled up against Anakin. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and slept. The next morning Ahsoka woke up first and Ahsoka knew how to wake him up the old fashion way. Ahsoka got on top of him and started jumping on him. " Wake up Skyguy!" Anakin moaned and put a pillow over his face. Ahsoka pulled it up and threw it across the room. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka and pulled her into a kiss. They chuckled and got up and got dressed. Ahsoka had to leave to hang out with Plo. Anakin tripped over something. It was Ahsoka's Journal! He read it.

My fantasy with Anakin:

A cabin all to our self. With candlelight and chocolate we can feed eachother rose pedals leading up to the bedroom with rose pedals spread on the bed. So he can… you know. And after that we would have a sunset picnic by the beach and there he will propose to me. THAT'S MY FANTASY

Anakin chuckled reading this. If she wanted this she is going to get it. 1 WEEK LATER.. " Anakin where are you taking me?" she asked walking to her fantasy. " We are almost there." She laughed. Ahsoka took off her blind fold and there it was her fantasy. " Anakin how did you know?" Ahsoka turned around. " I read your Journal." She nodded and laughed. They fed eachother chocolate. " Its time for the 2nd part of your fantasy." Anakin carried Ahsoka to the bed room and laid her down. He kissed her passionately they took off their clothes. Anakin inserted him into her she gasped in pleasure and they made love for the 1st time. The next night the went to the beach and ate dinner. " Ahsoka will you marry me?" Ahsoka jumped at the question. " YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she jumped on his causing Anakin and her to fall into the water. They both laughed. One week later…. Ahsoka walked down the isle with a white gown. Anakin and Ahsoka did there vows and kissed and they lived happily ever after the end.

**THE END LIKED IT REVIEW IF U DIDN'T STILL REVIEW FOLLOW ME AND READ THE BEST ANISOKA STORIES OR OTHER LOVE STORIES FOLLOW ME AND CHECK OUT MY LATEST ANISOKA STORIES LIKE. " Tortured by Pirates and, " Captured by Darth Maul! I will be making another ANISOKA FAN FICION CALLED The Jedi Ball its going to be action-packed romance and comedy THX FOR THE HONOR**


End file.
